My Hero
by daily-chan
Summary: An sweet conversation in a restaurant. Story better then Summary. TsuSoka Soka's pov


**My Hero**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Yami no Matsuei or it's characters.**

**I don't have money so don't bother to sue me for then I'll have to go to jail and can't write fics anymore **

**This fic is third in the series. **

**First is Winter Sucks. **

**Second is Family. **

**All stories can be read separately but they will make more sense when you read all of them.**

**Besides I love Reviews and I always answer even though it can take some time so push that little button down this page and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Please? Onegai?**

**English isn't my first language so I apologize for the errors. My Beta writer died a few weeks ago and I just can't think of a new Beta writer yet. Maybe Later.**

**Anyway for the story**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I sat down on the couch in Tsuzuki's house. As always I was waiting for that sleepyhead." Come on Tsu-chan. We are going to be late." He appeared in the door way." Soka….What exactly are we late for?" I closed my eyes to keep out the irritating but knew it wouldn't work." WORK IDIOT." He blinked at me before he laughed totally ignoring my harsh tone." Soka…What day is today?" I looked at him blankly. Were was he getting at." Thursday." He smiled." It's Sunday Soka. The office is closed."." Huh?" I looked at my watch to see he was right." Oh." Tsuzuki smiled." I'll go hurry up and them we can go out." I merely nodded. How could I have the day wrong. I never got the date wrong, but then again the last few weeks had been strange. Me and Tsuzuki coming together. Finding out how Watari had died. Finding out that he and Tatsumi were a couple. No wonder I had lost track of the day.

." Here catch." I looked up and catch the book Tsuzuki threw at me. I opened it and concentrated on reading. Ignoring everything else around me. I only had read two pages when he walked up to me." Ready?" I looked up to him. He wore black pants and a black sweater. I had to admit that black looked good on him, even though that wasn't the reason why he wore them. He smiled as I laid the book down and stood up. ." Shall we go then?" He nodded and we walked outside." Nah Soka?" ." Yes Tsu-chan?" ." What do you want to do?" I stopped walking and looked at him." Eat would be a good idea." He turned toward me and I could see his warm breathing in the cold weather." Baka, aren't you cold?" He wasn't wearing a coat even though the weather was freezing. Hell, I thought it was cold and I was wearing a coat, scarf and hat. He smiled." Don't worry about me. I'm fine." I shrugged." Let's go inside." He nodded and we sat down at a table in the corner. For some reason he always liked to sit in the corner. A waitress came to collect our orders. She smiled at Tsuzuki." What would you like honey?" Tsuzuki didn't seem to notice her oblivious flirting." A coffee and apple pie please….Soka?"

I blinked and looked at him only to see that he was looking at me." What?" He smiled." What do you want?"." Oh, eh…tea and a salad please." She nodded and walked away. I stared after her and realized that she wasn't the only one who was staring at Tsuzuki. More then half of the small restaurant was glancing a lot at us. I carefully stretched out with my empathy but pulled back real quickly. All I could sense was lust and attraction. It seemed like they were all affected by him. Even the guy's thought he was cute. I looked at Tsuzuki who was watching beside us. I followed his gaze and saw a small pool. There were several fish swimming inside there with beautiful colours. But he seemed to be following on that looked dented and dull." What do you think of that fish?" He asked me. I didn't knows how he knew that I was looking at the same fish but I didn't ask. He always seemed to know what I was thinking without being an empath." It seems dull, hurt and looks boring." I answered truthfully. I looked at him." What do you see in it." He smiled." He's beautiful. He looks like he's been through a lot. But he is more special then all the other fish in the pool." I felt a blush come to up.

It seemed as if he was talking about me instead of the fish." How can you see that?" I asked with unsteady voice. He blinked and looked at me." By the way he seems not to care about others but still does. He is more beautiful then all the others."." But he's scarred and scared of others." It surprised me that I was talking about the fish like they had minds and feelings. I never even thought about it. But Tsuzuki didn't even seem to question about it." Nah, All he needs is patient and love." He smiled at me making me blush again." How do you know they have minds of their own?" ." Can't you feel it?" I looked at him and then back at the fish. I carefully stretched out and touched the fish. Flashes of emotions hit me and surprised I pulled back. Tsuzuki had been right in everything." H. How did you know?" I asked curious. He chuckled." Because you remind me of that fish." I smiled as my blush increased.

As we left the restaurant and walked back toward Tsuzuki's house I took his hand and squeezed it. He smiled and I felt sparkles in my stomach. As I looked at him closely I could definably see why people were attracted to him. He was tall and thin. His brown messy hair hung half over his amethyst eyes, making him look innocent and beautiful. But also his inside, His whole being was beautiful. He always was kind and caring and he was always there for his friends, for me.

I blinked as I stopped walking. Tsuzuki noticed this and turned to me." Soka?" I smiled." Remember that question you asked me the other day. From the hero?" Confused he nodded." Yeah, what about it?"." Can you ask me again?"." Huh…alright. Did you ever have a hero?"." Yes." He blinked surprised as I smiled." Who?" He asked curious. I laid my arms around his neck and pulled him close." My hero has always been…You." He blinked surprised and blushed deeply. I could tell he hadn't been expecting that. I laughed and pulled him against me as I catch his lips in a caring and loving kiss that ran shivers down my spine….

The End

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay another story done!!!!!!!!!

I can't believe how easy it was to write this.

Anyway I know it's not much but it just came to me and screamed to be written down

Before I make another story I have to upload my other fics else my reviewers will kill me T-T

the next story in this line is gonna be called **_An Everlasting Friendship._**

It's a friendly TsuTari.

R&R people!


End file.
